The Mermaid and the Starfish
by SlainByStory
Summary: Patrick and Spongebob are greeted by Mindy. Her father is in town so she has a few days to spend in Bikini Bottom. Will Patrick's nerves be his downfall? Will Spongebob know just what to say? Is it meant to be?


" **Ah, observe the majesty of the mighty iceberg. This frozen giant, normally found floating in polar regions, can sometimes stray into warmer waters, causing dramatic changes in climate** " Began the narrator, before taking a short pause. " **Hey wait a second, we've already done this before.** "He realizes. A cameraman mutters something unable to be heard by the audience. The narrator tosses the papers over his shoulder. **"I'm over this** " He says, walking out. And now our story can finally begin.

" _HONK_ " Sounded Spongebob's classic alarm clock. He awoke with a stretch. He swung his legs, and began to get out of bed. " **MEROW!"** His snails belts out in pain. " **Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. Gary I didn't mean to!** " Spongebob cries, lifting his foot off the snail's "tail". The snail ignores him and slithers down the stairs. Spongebob lets out a soft sigh as a response. He wondered if Patrick was awake yet. He gazes out the window as a result, seeing white everywhere. " **Ooh-ho-ho** " He exclaims gleefully. Rushing down the stairs, he almost slips on Gary's slime. He opened his special winter closet, taking out a hat, gloves, and a pair of winter boots.

He rushes to shed his pajamas and reclaim his casual outfit. After all that was over, he ran outside. Twirling in place as small flakes rained down upon him. What could be more exciting and fun than a surprise snowfall? Meanwhile a certain starfish was having a somewhat less pleasant experience. Tossing in his bed, he couldn't seem to sleep again. His rock was so cold, even his blanket and soft PJs couldn't keep him warm. With a huff, he throws off his blanket. " **Guess it's time** " He admitted. Making his way into the kitchen for breakfast.

Opening a box of Kelpo, he poured its contents into a bowl. He lazily poured in some milk on top and began to eat. Still somewhat shivering. After finishing 3 bowls, he rose to go see what Spongebob was up to. Exiting his rock he discovers the source of his frigid morning. Snow! With a happy gasp he runs over to spongebob, in the process of making a snow angel after having built a mini snowman. He stopped, noticing how Spongebob had yet to see him. A devious smirk made its way upon his face. Hiding behind squidward's house, he prepares a rather large snowball. " **I wonder what's taking Patrick so long..** "

Spongebob pondered aloud as Patrick could hardly contain his giggles. As Spongebob made his way to Patrick's rock. Patrick himself watched and waited as he neared. Once he was close he threw the large snowball at his victim. " **Huh?** " Spongebob said seeing a flash of white coming straight for him. He gasped and flinched. Patrick watched helplessly as his snowball fell out of the air under its own weight, a foot or two away from his sponge friend. "Oh, phooey." Patrick said at the crumbled pile of snow before him. To which spongebob let out his famous laugh.

" **You'll have to try better than that to best me, Patrick.** " Said the good natured sponge. Patrick furrowed his brow at the words. " **I'll have to take you up on that challenge, Squarepants.** " It was then a standoff. Neither one budging until the first made a move. Spongebob's eyes swiftly moved to glance to the right. " **What's that?!** " He asked worriedly pointing at the sky. Patrick turned to look. Nothing. Just then he felt the dull sensation of a snowball hit him in the back of the head. So that's how he wants to play, dirty..

Patrick grabs a ball of snow in his mitts. Launching it blindly at the sponge, who gracefully stepped out of the way. He stuck his tongue out at the starfish, playfully teasing him. As he readied another snowball, Spongebob saw a speck of green out the corner of his eye. He paused for a second as he tried to remember her name. " **Oh hey Mindy!** " Man it had been almost a year since they last saw her. " **Nice try Spongbob, you can't fool me this time.** " Patrick said trying to shape a ball of snow while plastering his eyes on the sponge.

" **Hey Spongebob, hey Patrick.** " Came the mermaid. Causing Patrick to drop his snow square. All for the best, he didn't want Mindy seeing that he couldn't even make a snowball correctly. Turning towards Mindy with a goofy grin, Patrick shyly waved hello. " **What are you doing in town?** " Spongebob asked, walking up to her. Patrick stood there, somewhat dazed. " **Oh my father's doing some business here. Boring stuff you don't want to hear. I came to see how my favorite sponge and starfish are.** "

The two continued to chat, mostly small talk. They both noticed patrick just stood there staring at them. " **You can join in, Patrick.** " Mindy encouraged. Patrick took a few seconds to snap out of it. He stepped closer and thought of something to say. Before he could Spongebob continued talking. One would think his best friend would have his back.. Then again, Spongebob wasn't the brightest and might not have noticed his crush on Mindy. Patrick often did get sick of giving the guy advice. But they were friends and that's what friends did. But what happens when it is Patrick who needs advice?


End file.
